


A triplet of drabbles

by KWS (Kiwisue)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwisue/pseuds/KWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three drabbles, written at different times over the past few years. Possibly tinkered with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A triplet of drabbles

1\. The Noticeboard Drabble (DIALJ 2010)

No gum, please, in the briefing room,  
No sticky drinks in cars,  
Crisps packets (empty) chuck in bin  
Don't leave them for the chars

The break room -- please be neat and clean  
And keep feet on the floor  
If tea you spill then clean it up  
You'll find cloths in the drawer

Good agents try to be discreet,  
Go easy on the smells,  
Of Polo, Brut or Aramis  
(or Opium for the girls)

And if love blooms to greet the spring  
In spite of Cowley’s fine print  
Adjust your clothes before you leave  
(Dear B and D: a hint!)

 

2\. The Viking Drabble (2005)

The longship rode waves towards the beach. Warriors clasped shields, linden-wood, hard-rimmed. They dropped from planked sides, waded ashore, forming for attack.

Doyle arose to screaming. “Vikings! They’ll kill all the women … and rape all the men!”

He leapt, grasped his spear, and opened the door. A stocky warrior pushed through, knocked ash-wood from his hand. Struggling, he was thrust onto sheepskin, penetrated with a fiery lance.

The sheepskin was soft, yielding, suffocating him. Pain, pleasure, hardness, softness… bed, Bodie?

“Bodie!”.

“Yes, Ray?”

“We have to get rid of this bloody fleecy rug of yours before it kills me!”

 

3\. Fabrics (2006)

Doyle explores Bodie's wardrobe, touching the rail with one finger, admiring a fine silk shirt briefly before pushing it aside. His finger lifts then settles between a pair of dark cords and a brown woollen suit. He strokes the worsted fabric of the suit, feeling a faint tugging as the kemp catches on a calloused edge of skin.

He moves on, rubs his fingers over the lapel of another jacket, a smooth linen blend, very cool.

"Find what you were looking for?"

Sweet velvet murmurs in his ear. Worn leather creases against his shoulders, heat presses through his cotton t-shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to The Hag for tidying up my metre on the first one. 
> 
> The second was a very early effort based on a joke by comedian Dave Allen, and referenced in the Pros episode 'Hunter, Hunted'. Bodie does own a very fluffy white flokati rug which he uses as a bedspread. The rest is up to you - I'd like to think that some of it was intentional...
> 
> The final one is a sensory experience.


End file.
